Definisi Bahagia
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Saat tak mengerti apa itu bahagia, apa itu hidup, dan kau bimbang akan eksistensimu. Singgahlah sejenak ke klinik 'Psikiater Uchiha Naruto'/SasukexNaruto, hope you will enjoy this story, Minna-sama :D   Full Warns Inside


**Warning** = OOC, AU, Typo, Sulit Dimengerti, Yaoi, SasukexNaruto** was already married here.**

/**Do not like this pairing, Do not read this story**/

* * *

"Dokter, _Mrs_. Shion adalah yang selanjutnya."

"_Yatta_, _let her in_."

"Baik, Dokter."

_**

* * *

HardRain will bring you into the **_**Naruto's Fiction**_**  
where the Chara(s) belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dan bergaun putih selutut sedang memutar kenop pintu berwarna_ Mapple_. Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan berukuran 6 x 6 yang tertata rapi dan beraroma _fresh citrus_. Warna kuning samar dan jingga menambah kesan ramah pada siapapun yang memasukinya.

Sebuah sofa panjang dan dua buah sofa kecil tertata rapi di tengah ruangan itu. Rak buku-buku yang ada di dekat jendela menampilkan kesan rajin dan berkelas untuk orang yang menempati ruangan ini.

Perawat tadi mempersilakannya menunggu di sofa itu, sambil menunggu kedatangan dokter yang dicarinya.

Sakit apa dia?

Fisik? Tidak.

Organ dalam? Bukan.

Jiwa dan _Qalbu_? Iya.

Dia sedang mengalami krisis sebuah perasaan penting dalam jiwanya. Dia sedang dalam dilema. Dia mulai tidak mengerti, apa arti dari kata... bahagia.

Maka dari itu, dia di sini sekarang. Di sebuah klinik seorang Psikiater ternama. Dia pun tahu tentang orang ini dari Sakura—sahabatnya, yang sudah mendapatkan kembali arti hidupnya setelah dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Disinilah ia. Duduk sopan sambil meletakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas pahanya. Sambil sesekali menyampingkan anak-anak rambut yang berguguran di sekitar wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, suara kenop pintu yang diputar menyapa telinganya. Sesosok lelaki tampan muncul dengan jas putihnya. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya yang bisa dibilang rupawan itu.

Shion terpana. Hampir seluruh bagian dari lelaki itu membuatnya terpana.

* * *

**#Definisi Bahagia oleh Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha Naruto#

* * *

**

Senyumnya yang ramah dan lebar, matanya... mata beriris safir yang terlihat dapat menembus hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan membuat Shion heran, adakah dokter macam ini? Kok seperti _orang urakan_?

Apa yang dipikirkan pihak universitas saat mereka meluluskan mahasiswa mereka yang seperti seorang anggota _gangster_ ini? Lalu apa pula yang membuat pihak Departemen Kesehatan memberi _izin praktek_ pada dokter ini?

Ekspresi Shion yang memikirkan banyak hal dalam kepalanya, terlihat dengan jelas pada wajahnya. Membuat dokter yang kini duduk di hadapan Shion sambil menyilangkan kakinya itu tertawa.

Dia terbahak kecil. "Haha, anda _klien_ ke 129 yang membuat wajah seperti itu saat melihatku."

Shion tersadar dari lamunannya, melihat raut wajah lucu pada wajah dokter itu. "Err, anda dokter Uchiha?"

Sesaat, ada kilat terkejut di matanya. Namun, akhirnya dia berbicara. "Panggil saja aku Naruto, _Mrs_. Shion."

"Dokter Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia mengisyaratkan dengan jarinya, bahwa dia cukup dipanggil Naruto saja.

Shion membelalakkan mata. Sekian banyak dari psikiater yang didatanginya, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini yang pertama kali menyuruhnya memanggil nama depannya secara langsung. Akhirnya, Shion ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Naruto. "Kalau begitu, panggil juga aku Shion, Naruto-kun."

"_Well_, Shion. Aku mendengarkanmu," lanjut Naruto sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Shion menatap Naruto ragu. Dia takut Naruto akan mentertawainya—seperti ahli psikiater lain—dan menganggapnya pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan konyol. "Aku..."

Naruto hanya memandang Shion. Seakan menunggu gadis cantik itu bersuara dan mau membuka hatinya.

"_Sebenarnya... bahagia itu apa, Naruto-kun? Lalu, apa artinya hidup?_" lirihnya.

Shion menunggu reaksi Naruto. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Naruto yang terbahak sampai keluar air mata, atau Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya seakan dia adalah makhluk aneh. Karena begitulah yang dialaminya selama ini.

Tapi, yang Shion lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dan mata birunya bersinar semakin indah. Senyumnya merekah lebar.

"Itu simpel saja."

"Ah?"

"Nah, jawablah pertanyaanku sekarang, Shion-chan," kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di dekatnya. Menyuruh Shion mendekat. Shion pun beringsut dari hadapan Naruto, dan duduk di sampingnya.

.  
.

Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Dia menyuruh Shion untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa dulu.

"_Kau masih bisa bernapas? Apakah nadimu masih berdenyut?_"

Shion mengangguk. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari lelaki rupawan ini. Jelas-jelas mereka sedang bertatapan satu sama lain. Mana mungkin dia mati 'kan?

"_Hmm, kau punya keluarga?_"

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Ayahku... dia sembuh dari sakitnya sebulan yang lalu. Dan Ibuku, meninggal sewaktu aku kecil."

"_Apa ada orang yang membuatmu merasa dicintai?_"

Shion mengangguk pelan. "Ayahku, mendiang Ibuku, teman-temanku, tetanggaku, guruku."

"_Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama mereka?_"

Shion menggenggam kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam. Senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Senang, hangat, tentram, meski kadang jengkel, tapi mereka alasanku hidup. Aku hidup karena mereka menemaniku."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Shion lembut. Shion pun membuka matanya. Dan sepertinya dia dapat mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto.

"_Sudah mengerti?_" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shion pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dadanya terasa penuh dan lega. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata menetes perlahan dari kedua bola mata indahnya. "Naruto-kun... terima kasih banyak," lirih Shion sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai basah dan merah karena dia terisak.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, Shion-chan. Kau hanya **belum** yakin."

"Iya..."

"Berbahagialah karena kau masih punya keluarga yang menyayangimu. Bersyukurlah karena** kau masih hidup**," bisik Naruto sambil terus menepuk pelan kepala Shion.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Iya..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Bergegaslah pulang, katakan pada orangtuamu, temanmu, keluargamu kalau kau menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah bahagiamu," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Shion menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sembab dan mata yang memerah.

"Kalau Naruto-kun... bahagia itu apa?"

.

.

Sejenak Naruto tak menjawab, kemudian dia berkata. Dia tidak tersenyum seperti tadi, namun mata indahnya itu memancarkan keindahan. Mata yang paling berkilau, yang pernah Shion lihat.

Penuh cinta.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar klise, Shion-chan."

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin dengar."

"_Hmm, selama aku bisa mendukung orang yang berharga untukku, selama aku bisa memandang dan membuat mereka nyaman, dan selama aku bisa hidup dan mencintai mereka. Itulah bahagiaku, Shion-chan_."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tak mencintai kita?"

"Aku lebih memilih tak dicintai mereka, namun masih tetap dapat memandang dan membuat mereka senang. Aku lebih suka begitu, daripada kehilangan dan tak dapat memandang mereka lagi," kata Naruto pelan.

"**Indah saat melihat mereka hidup dan tertawa bahagia 'kan**?"

Shion terpaku. Sungguh halus dan baik hati lelaki ini. Lelaki pertama yang dijumpai Shion, yang memiliki pandangan seluas ini adalah Naruto. Sesaat, ada yang ingin Shion sampaikan. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah gadis SMA yang menyukai tipikal lelaki seperti Naruto. Shion ingin mengenal Naruto lebih dekat, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat cincin melingkar di jari manis Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... kau sudah menikah?"

"Ah? Hehe, iya. Apakah itu aneh, Shion-chan?"

"Tidak. Wanita yang menikah denganmu itu beruntung sekali, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tak punya istri, Shion-chan—"

Dada Shion berdegup kencang. Apakah ini adalah suatu kesempatan untuk mengenal Naruto lebih dekat?

"—Aku hanya punya suami. Hehe, rahasia ya."

Shion terkejut. Lelaki rupawan di hadapannya ini memang tak bisa ditebak dan penuh kejutan.

Saat Shion ingin bertanya lagi, seorang perawat wanita yang cantik mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah dipersilakan Naruto. Dia berkata pelan. "Dokter, _Mr_. Uchiha meninggalkan pesan di e-mail anda. Tadi, dia mengirim memo pada saya untuk mengingatkan anda agar cepat membacanya."

"Ah, terima kasih Matsuri-chan." Saat nama Uchiha itu terdengar, Shion melihat wajah Naruko terlihat kesal namun berbinar di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun, Naruto tetap duduk di samping Shion. Shion pun bingung. "Kenapa tidak memeriksa e-mailnya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Saat ini, Shion-chan adalah prioritasku."

Mendengar itu, Shion bukannya merasa senang. Namun, ia merasa kalau saat ini Naruto sedang menahan diri agar tidak membuka e-mail itu.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Aku harus pulang. Lagipula, aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah lama kubingungkan. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun."

"Aaa, sama-sama. Terima kasih karena telah membuka hati padaku, Shion-chan."

Shion tersenyum lebar. Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan Shion balas menjabat tangan itu. Kemudian Shion pergi dengan wajah yang gembira dan puas, serta lega. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan saat Shion sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dia bergegas membaca e-mailnya.

.

**Subject : **Non**  
Object : **_for the_ Dobe-_est person in this world_**  
From : **uchiha_sn . xxx**  
**

Dobe, cepat pulang.

.

Naruto tertawa. Hari ini... adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi dia dan si pengirim e-mail.

.

.

Di sebuah kediaman yang cukup mewah, terlihat sebuah mobil _Chevrolet_ kehitaman yang masuk ke dalam garasi. Naruto keluar dari mobil itu dan segera menekan tombol untuk mengunci mobil secara otomatis.

Dia berlari kecil sambil menyapa beberapa pelayannya yang sedang membersihkan rumah pada waktu sore hari.

Kemudian, dia membuka sebuah pintu dari kayu mahoni yang membatasi kamar tidur dengan ruang baca. Dia yakin, orang yang mengiriminya e-mail tadi ada di sini.

Dia bertujuan untuk mengagetkan orang yang ada di dalam situ. Setelah membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan, dia mendapati sesosok lelaki yang duduk sambil membaca di sofa dekat beranda luar.

Dia mengendap-endap dan berniat memeluk leher lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu dari belakang.

"Hya!"

"Bodoh."

Dan Naruto pun gagal. Dia terjembab di bawah sofa tadi, dan dahinya membentur lantai

"_Teme_ menyebalkan!"

"Kau saja yang tak bisa berhati-hati."

"Huuh, sakit tahu? Dasar Sasuke."

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Teme' tadi mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Naruto untuk bangun. Dia membantu Naruto untuk duduk di sofa tadi.

"Masih belum berubah juga, kecerobohanmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke luar beranda. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu, apa yang membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit berbeda pada hari ini. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengecup sisi wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang semula menatap keluar, langsung menatap pada mata beriris safir milik Naruto.

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar. "Aku tidak lupa, kalau hari ini adalah tahun ke 10 kita bersama, _Teme_. Hehe. Jangan kesal begitu, aku masih ingat kalau kau berjanji akan selalu mentraktirku ramen saat hari jadi kita."

Sasuke yang tadi terlihat begitu masam, kini tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak ingat pernah berjanji begitu. Bukankah kau yang berjanji bahwa kau akan membuatkanku makan malam _full_ dengan tomat, hm?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Naruto di atas pundaknya. "Akan aku ingatkan, _Dobe_."

"Heh? A—aah... Mmm..."

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Naruto. Dari sejak awal mereka berhubungan yaitu 16 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tak pernah bosan mengecup dan mencumbu bibir milik pasangannya ini. Awalnya lembut, namun Sasuke memulai ciuman itu menjadi lebih keras dan intens. Dia mencumbu Naruto dengan liar dan cepat. Seakan ingin mereguk habis segala rasa milik kekasihnya ini. Naruto pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Jemarinya menarik lembut helai rambut kehitaman milik Sasuke yang sudah mencapai tengkuk.

"Aah... Nnggh... Sasu... Aangh... _Stop it..._" Naruto mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan akan kehabisan napas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, setelah mengecup sudut bibir Naruto. Kemudian dia mengecup sisi wajah Naruto, dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. "Hm. Ada apa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto.

"Ada yang bertanya padaku, apa itu arti bahagia."

"Hm?"

"Kukatakan apa yang selama ini membuatku bahagia, dan kucoba untuk membantunya mendefinisikan kata bahagia itu sendiri." Sasuke membelai lembut rambut indah Naruto, dan Naruto selalu suka dengan kelembutan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak kukatakan secara gamblang sih, tapi intinya..." Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Intinya?"

"Ada di dekatmu, bersamamu, mencintaimu, adalah bahagiaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Hehehe," katanya sambil tertawa. Sasuke membalas tawa Naruto dengan senyum. Dia mengecup dahi Naruto dengan lembut, dan berbisik. "Begitupun aku, _Dobe_."

Naruto nyengir semakin lebar dan membuat Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto mengaduh dan kemudian Sasuke bertanya. "Siapa dia?"

"Shion-chan, Teme. Dia cantik sekali,"

"Hmf."

"Kau kenapa _Teme_? Eh! Apa-apaan—"

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari ruang baca menuju kamar tidur mereka. Kemudian pintu itu dikunci olehnya. "Tentu saja, melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tak berani lagi memanggil pasienmu dengan sebutan sok akrab itu lagi."

"Haah? Ti—tidak mau! Aku mau makan ramen saja! Teme... jangan di situ! A—ah, gelii!"

"Hn, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu pasienmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan, _Dobe_."

"Hah? Bagaimana kalau kau dimarahi Itachi–_nii_ karena tidak mengajar di kuliah besok, _Teme_? Tidak mau! Pokoknya lepaskan! Hyaa, jangan sentuh ituu!"

"Aku cuti seminggu penuh."

Naruto tertegun. "Oh, _no_."

**.Fin.**

* * *

Mind to review, Minna? :)

I'll wait for your _komentar_, hehe.


End file.
